The First Fight
by loveslife12
Summary: My take of what could have happened between Rapunzel and Gothel while Eugene was escaping prison. *Rated T to be safe*


**This is my Second FanFic. YAY! This is just my take of what could have happened between Rapunzel and Gothel while Eugene was escaping prison. **

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sat on her bed seeing that her mother left the room. She then opened her clutched hands and looked at the purple flag with the yellow sunburst. She heard Pascal sniffle by her thigh; he looked up at her and turned a shade of blue. Pascal was the only thing she had to trust besides her mother. She was always told that the world was a cruel and evil place, but she never thought that it would be true.<p>

She had trusted Eugene for the past two days. The last thing she thought he would do was trade her for the crown, and on her birthday.

"_I thought he cared about me." _She thought as she fell on her bed clutching the flag to her chest.

Rapunzel sighed and then saw something she never saw before. She saw the sun on the flag was on her walls too. Then she remembered laying in a crib with two figures above her. Then the two figures were on the wall of the kingdom holding a blonde baby. She then saw herself wearing the crown that she put on two days ago.

She remembers seeing that wall with a baby, She was so shocked that she lost her balance and fell on the dresser. Rapunzel then remembered the little girl telling her baby sister about the lost princess. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, _she_ was the Lost Princess.

Gothel heard the crash from the dresser upstairs. "Rapunzel?"

The teenage girl heard her "mother" calling from the stairs. "Rapunzel, what's going on up there? Are you alright?" Gothel saw Rapunzel emerging from the curtains with a struck look on her face.

"I'm the Lost Princess," She whispered

"Please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I AM THE LOST PRINCESS! Aren't I?"

Now Gothel had the struck look on her face. _"I can't believe she found out." _

"Did I mumble mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"Oh Rapunzel do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Gothel asked walking up the stairs and holding out her arms. However Rapunzel push her arms away, and for the first time.

"It was you! It was all you." Rapunzel loved Gothel, but she never thought Gothel was using her the whole time.

"Everything I did was to protect you." Gothel said trying to manipulate her like always.

Rapunzel knew what Gothel was trying to do and pushed her away.

"Rapunzel-"

"I spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers-"

"RAPUNZEL!"

"When I should have been hiding, from _you!_"

Gothel knew where this was heading. "Where would you go? _He_ won't be there for you."

Rapunzel looked up at her with anger and concern in her green eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"That criminal, is to be _hanged_ for his crimes."

Rapunzel gasped and felt a lump in her throat. She found out what hanging was when she went to the Kingdom Library and read the Kingdom's Law Book.

All Rapunzel could do was look at the floor and whispered "No."

"Now it's alright, listen to me. All of this is as it should be." Gothel said about to pat Rapunzel head.

Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her being taken from her family, being hidden from the world, and Eugene going to be hang was meant to be?

"NO!" Rapunzel cried and grabbed Gothel wrist. "You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about _me_. And will never let you use my hair AGAIN!" Gothel tried to get out of Rapunzel's grip, Rapunzel was stronger than she thought.

When Gothel ripped out of Rapunzel's grasp, she hit the mirror that tipped and broke. Gothel was socked and dumbstruck at Rapunzel's words. Gothel looked at Rapunzel who was giving her an evil look; the teenager took one last look at her and went to the secret entrance on the floor.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy." Gothel said walking behind Rapunzel and stepped on her hair. Rapunzel felt the tug and looked at her. "Where do you think you're going, Rapunzel?"

"Back to the kingdom." Rapunzel said pulling her hair that was under Gothel's foot.

"What are you going to do once you get there? Heal him? You don't even know where the gallows are."

"Why do you care? What did he ever do to you that was so terrible?" Rapunzel wanted the truth from her kidnapper.

"He'll try to take you away from me. You are the only thing that's keeping me alive, and I'll make sure nobody takes you."

"You never loved me did you? Do you love me for who I am?" Rapunzel asked and felt the lump in her throat again.

"I love you because you keep me alive." Gothel said grabbing Rapunzel's arms and pulled her so they were face to face. "And don't you even dare compare my love for you with that's thief. I raised you as my own for eighteen years, you met him two days ago!"

"You were force to love me so I would stay. He _chose_ to love me for me, not my hair, unlike you." Now that did it, Gothel couldn't believe what was coming out of Rapunzel's mouth. Gothel's anger got to her and she slapped Rapunzel on her face.

Rapunzel never felt so much pain. She had stubbed her tow and cut herself when copping vegetables before, but nothing can compare to the pain from that slap. "Hurts right? If you ever talk to me like that again, there will be more where that came from." Rapunzel just put her hand on her cheek and cried quietly. Rapunzel looked at Gothel with angry wet eyes, "you told me that I was clumsy, naive, immature, gullible, and other things. However, you can't say anything to make me stop loving him."

"I'm getting tired trying to be nice to you. Now you know that you were just a salve to keep me young. If you want to be treated as such instead as a daughter, so be it." Gothel then threw her on the ground away from the secret entrance, then grabbed the chains from her bedroom. Rapunzel was rubbing her knees that landed on the wood floor, while she was trying to get up; she felt Gothel take her arms and pulled her by a poll.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel cried as she was being chained to the poll.

"Making sure you don't escape to save that thief of yours." Before Rapunzel could answer, they both heard a horse by the tower. "Rapunzel?" called a panting male voice from down below.

"How did he escape?" Gothel growled going by the window.

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" The teenage girl could hear the panic in his voice. _"Did he know I was in danger?" _she didn't care how he knew; she was just glad to know that he was alive.

"Well, he wants up here. I guess I can let him one last time." Gothel said walking towards Rapunzel and gagged her with a white cloth. Rapunzel watch Gothel grabbing her hair and threw out the window.

Gothel went behind the window's door and pulled out the dagger that was strapped to the side of her calf. Rapunzel looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Did you actually think I was going to let you runway with a scoundrel?" Gothel asked holding the dagger ready to attack.

Rapunzel's heart started to pound as she could feel Eugene's weight on her hair and Gothel holding the dagger.

Rapunzel's worst nightmare was about to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Glen Keane said that Gothel loved Rapunzel as a possession so I was trying to show that here. Also if you read my FanFic Apples do you think this is better, worse, or equal to that one? <strong>

**BTW Gothel's line **_**"Did you actually think I was going to let you runway with a scoundrel?"** _**Was from the Tangled Wii game. **


End file.
